I LOVE YOU Kurama love story
by Hieisgirl18
Summary: Sandy Miller is a girl who fell in love with her childhood best freind Kurama. Who also happens to be her crush interest as well. So, will she get the guy she always wanted or will things only end in failer.


your name: Sandy Millor

age: 16

looks: has grayish pruple hair that is breaded into to hoop pig tails. With red eyes. Your skin is a creamy color and your figure is the nce and curvy type that lots of the guys love.

(On with the story!)

You started walking to school like you always do until a demon comes out of nowhere. It had long claws and sharp teeth showing. Only you weren't scared. You took out your fan and got ready to fight it. You fought demons along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. So, you learned how to control your powers more.

"You won't get me demon!" Then you lifted your fans in the air and twirled them around in the air to it make spears appear in every direction which, ended up heading towards the demon head-on. Then killed him/her with the spears running through it. You then smiled at it and put your fans back inside your back pack and took off running back to school. Once you got to the school you saw your friends and your crush standing infront of the school waiting for you.

Yusuke was smilings and half waving, Kurwabara was jumping up and down calling your name. Hiei just looked at you and Kurama winked, and waved at you. You instantly blushed once you set your eyes on Kurama but, kcept running their way. They all knew you liked Kurama, except Kurama himself or does he know? Any ways once you were right infront of them you said your 'good mornings' and walked into school. You had home class with Kurama so, you guys split up. You and Kurama started to head off to class togethere. You both walked in slience for a while until. "Sandy are you ok? You didn't say anything to me all day." He said in a sad look.

"I'm sorry Kurama," You looked at him and said, "I was just nervous thats all." You were ashamed and embarrassed.

"Why are you nervous around me? I'm your friend Sandy. I'd never hurt you and I don't want you to be scared of me. So, whats making you so scared?" He asked looking down at you with sencire.

"Well you..see its like...this....I," then you heard the bell ring to get to class so, you hurried to class. "I'm sorry Kurama I'll tell you after school kay?" You ran to class after saying that to him. once you arrived in your home room class you sat in your seat near the back of class and near the window. Thats your favorite spot to sit. Then very soon after you sat down Kurama walked in and took his seat which is in the front row near the teachers desk.

-------15 minutes later--------

The bell rang for second period and everyone left the class room to go to their class. You waited for Kurama who was finishing grading papers. He's the teachers assitdent during class. Once he walked next to you he said, "Shall we go to class my princess." He then bowed and then held out his hand while you giggled and took it.

He would always do that around you since you knew him when you were kinds. He'd be the charming and handsome prince, and your the beauitful dansal in distress princess. You loved it when he did that to you only you didn't start having feelings for him after you turned 12 and you told Yusuke about it and he told Kuwabara which some how found its way to Hiei. Only you had to beg Hiei not to tell Kurama which actually took hours/days to get him to agree to it. But, in the end he promised he wouldn't tell Kurama and he didn't. So, your very happy about that.

"Hey, look there's the guys up ahead waiting for us." He said pointing to the group of guys infront of you both. They walked over to us, and we started to walk to second period class togethere since we have every over class togethere.

"So, how was home room today guys?" You asked them?

"It was stupid. I fell asleep through the teachers pep talk." Yusuke answersed.

"Well thats you Urameshi and if you pay attentsion the stuff they say could be pretty important. And to answer your question Sandy it was alright." Kurwabara said smiling then giving Yusuke a noogie.

"How about you Hiei?" You asked looking at Hiei who was looking out the window.

"Hn, why should I tell you baka." He said and walked away.

"Don't mind him Sandy you know Hiei." Kurama said. "If it matters I think home room went great today and you got a 100% on your paper." He said smiling. "Uh..thank you." You said because, you couldn't think of anything else to say because, you thought he was flirting but, then you thought he wasn't. You knew he couldn't have known you liked him. At least thats what you hoped.

[ Does, Kurama know I like him? (comfused)^.o' ] You couldn't stop thinking of Kurama ano if he was flirting with you or not. It really affected you more than you hoped it would. But, you knew better than to let him know it or, heaven's sake let him find out. The thing your more scared of is rejection. You may have faced VERY dangerous demons, and fought in the tournament with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. But, being rejected would be the worst thing to happen to you. You've been rejected before, and ever sence then you never asked another boy out. But, why does it bother you now? You blocked out those feelings for so, long and why now because, Kurama's here. [ Why does it start up again? ] Oh well you didn't want it to bother you so, you decided you'd try, and not think about it. [ I mean maybe its nothing, maybe i'm just over reacting about all this. ] You thought until you got all the way to your second period classroom. You were so, surprised you didn't talk to Kurama at all or, that he didn't ask what was wronge.

So, you went into the classroom before the second period bell rang to let everyone know class started. So, you went to sit in your seat thats accoss from Kurama, and behind Hiei. "Hi, Hiei." You said smiling at him.

"What do you want baka?" He answered with his normal 'snorl and I-don't-care tone'.

"I just wanted to say hello. I mean it's the nice thing to do. Plus, I thought you could learn some manners while your at it!" You shout back at him then stuck your tongue at him, and folded your arms over your chest. You can't explain just how much you loathed Hiei's guts. And since he's mean all the time you always try to get him to be nicer so you ended up ignoring him. It would always work, and each time you'd say, "you should learn manners and how to be nice ,and start by wiping that smoge look off your face."

"Hn." Was all Hiei could muster up to say. Then Kurama came and sat next to you just like he always does. You knew that you were really sorry for not talking to him in the halls so, you decided to say 'I'm sorry' to him.

"Um..Kurama. I mean Shuchi..I'm sorry about earier. I mean I just had alot on my mind thats all." You said sounding miserable for what you did to him.

"Its ok," he said with his normal sweet smile he always uses on you. "it's no problem. I knew something was bothering you and I didn't want to, make things wores by bring it up."

[ He was always so, sweet. You loved him for that. Wait 'love' I couldn't love him. No I mean that I always liked how he would be so kind to everyone. He's a real gengelman to. But, I can't love him I mean he's my friend not, a 'boyfriend'. I can't see or think of him that way no I can't. I won't do that it'll ruin our friendship if anything happens. I mean what if we got into a HUGE fight and it broke us apart, and we didn't want to be friends with eachother. That would brake my heart. So, no I can't think that way, NO I CAN'T! ]

"Um..Sandy is there something wronge? You we're shoting 'So, no I won't I can't think that way, NO I CAN'T!' Are you alright? Do, you have a fever or, should I take you to the nurse so, you can go home?" He asked you feeling horrible and you just noticed you were still in class, and that everyone including the teacher is watching you.

"No, I'll be fine. Its just me dosing off again sorry. It's really nothing Shuchi I'll be fine. But, thanks for worring about me though." You answered smiling at him.

"Okay if you say so, Sandy. I will always care about you." At the time he said that you got a huge jolt going straight through your entire body. It always made your eyes feel like they would jump out of your skull. ( for example your eyes looked this: 0.0) And thats when you realized that Kurama actually could have feelings towards you but, it wasn't enough to actually know for share or not but, at least it was something. right?

"Thanks Shuchi it really means alot to hear you say that. Your a great friend." But, after you said that you could have sworn for that split second he looked sad when you said 'friend'. Only you don't know why. [ I wonder does Kurama like me or not? Not again snap out of it Sandy! You don't like him you don't! Oh, I do like him, wait no I don't I love him. But, How would I know if he likes me. I'll have to talk with Kekio on this one. She's going out with Yusuke any ways so, she should be able to help me out. I'll ask her during lunch. She'll know what I should do and if he likes me or not?]

-----------At lunch time------------

You saw Kekio with two of her close friends sitting and eating their lunch. So, you decided to go and talk to her I mean what's the worst that could happen. I mean your both good friends and you'd tell her anything and she would always give you such good advice. Only you were worried if she found out that the guys knew that you liked Kurama before you told her that you liked him. She'd probably be furious with you for it. So, you hoped she won't find out. You started walking over to her once she got close enough to you. You taped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and once she saw it was you she jumped up and huged you.

"Oh, Sandy how you been? I missed you. Here have a seat," she said offering you the seat beside her. "So, whats up?"

"Um..its has to do with-" you started to wisper the rest in her ear, "Kurama. I think I might be falling in love with him. And I was hopping you could help me see if he likes me back." You said embarresed. You never asked Kekio for guy advice in a long time so, your a little nervous about it.

She smiled and looked towards her other friends and said, "I'll see you later I need to give Sandy here some girl advice. I'll meet up with the two of you before the bell rings to go to fifth period kay?" She said to the girls. They both nodded and got up to leave. "Any ways whats all this about you might be falling for Kurama huh?" She asked eyeing you. like the way she does whenever she was trying to figure out the truth as if to see if your lieing or not.

"Well you see I always feel strange around him. And just today I could barely even talk to him. I mean what wronge with me Kekio? I never felt this way before." You asked a bit worried.

"Oh, don't worry Sandy this is normal. You are in love, and what your experiencing now is love sickness. Its normal everyone goes through it. plus your going through the two stages of a crush. 1- can't stop thinking of them. 2- You act strange around them, or you can't speak to them." Kekio answered grinning from ear-to-ear.

"So, I'm love sick? But, how does any of this help me know weather he likes me or not?" You asked more anxious.

"Well, first you asked me how come you felt that way so, I answered it and now I'm going to get to how you can tell if he likes you. Any ways to know if he likes you you need to look for these signs kay? 1- Does he act any differently towards you than he does around his frineds. Or Does he show these actions towards you even around his close guy friends. 2- Does he do/say any of the of the nice things he does to you with other girls? 3- Do you see him staring at you or trying to get your attension in any way? 4- He doesn't treat you differently arounf his friends or brush you off in any way when you go to talk to him. Like he's with his friends and you go talk to him he doesn't brush you off in any way. That he's alright with your persence around his guy friends, and he actually enjoys your company. Are you experiecing any of those so far?" She asks you and starts eyeing you again to see weather your lieing or not.

"Well he hasn't really done those things but, one of them won't really help me." You answered back.

"Which one is that?" She said a little hurt.

"The second one where he talks to other girls and if he says/does any of the things he does with me around other girls. I mean he's the nicest person in our school so, he's nice to everyone. I don't think I'll seen him do anything to me that he won't do with other girls." You said knowing you were right.

"Actually thats where your wronge Sandy." She said smiling again.

"What!? How?" You were speechless to hear her say that.

"Well its just that. You don't see the way he acts towards the girls than from the way he is with you. I mean he does walk them to cllasses. He won't wait for them after class or look at them in class like the way he does with you. Plus, what I'm sure you didn't know the most is that he talks about you alot with the guys. I mean there all good things so, don't worry. Let's just say Yusuke told me this. He really likes you Sandy and I should know. Plus, I've been observing him for some time now. I've been noticing the way he acts towards you and I asked him some questions and you'd be quite surprised what he said." Kekio answered and looked at you making sure you got it all and that your not lost so, she doesn't have to resay everything again for you.

"Wait he acts differently around me? And he has been talking about me alot and he stars at me? I've never noticed these things. So, what did he say to you any ways?" You asked getting interested in it.

"Well first of all yes he acts differently towards you and, yes he's been been staring at you and talking about you alot. I know these things because, like I said I've been observing him lately. but, to answer that other question I'll have to tell you after school. Plus, the bell is about to ring. I'm suppose to meet my two friends before classes start. So, I'll talk to you some more after school. Just meet me by the front door meet me by the two front doors to the school. I'll be there as soon as I can so we can talk more on the way home." She goes to huge you than she started to run through a crowd of people yelling. "Bye Sandy!!"

--------after school---------

You waited by the front doors to the school just like Kekio told you to and not too long after you got there you saw her coming out of the doors. "Sorry for the little wait I had to help out a teacher grade some papers." She said once she got beside you and smiled. "So, shall we finish where we left off?"

"Yes, please and it's okay I just arrived here not too long after you showed up. So, what did Kurama say to you?" You asked alot more excited. You couldn't wait til after school to talk with her since you don't have class with her your first period is with Yusuke and Kuwabara. So, you couldn't talk with her if you if you had no classes with her at all. You couldn't wait to hear what Kurama was saying either.

"Well Kurama said that he likes you and he hopes you feel the same way. I asked him if he has feelings for you thats more than friends and his answer was a plain 'yes'." She answered with a squeal and huged you. You huged her back because thats all you could do. You were so overwhelmed by what you just heard. All you could actually make yourself say was, "Really?"

"Yup. He likes you alot Sandy. We all knew he liked you and that you really liked him back. So, now all we need is for one of you to speak up and tell the other that you both love eachother." She said coming to a stop. "Well heres my house. I'll talk to you some more tomorrow ok Sandy. And If you need any more advice or help just let me know I'll always be here when you need me ok?" She said walking towards her house and waving at you.

You waved back and shouted a ,"Thank you." Then started walking back to your house that your staying at with the guys when you noticed a formilar sent. It was a rose sent that you reginized so well as Kurama. [ Kurama likes or even loves me. ] You didn't even have to turn around. All you did was say, "Kurama is that you?" But, what he did really surprised you the most. He came up beside you and wraped his arms around you from the back, and you could feel him breathing on your neck until he wispered in your ear.

"I missed you Sandy. I was worried about you today and I guess i've been found out. Huh?" He answred then kissed you on your forehead before turning you slowly and gently with his hands so you would face him. You look into his beauitful emerald green eyes that somehow always seemed to paralize you to the spot.

"Kurama...I-" only you got cut off by his fingure toughing your lips softly.

"I know I really like you Sandy. I can't stop thinking of you. I wish there was a word to discribe how I feel about you. But, I can only think of one way to say it. Sandy I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked you while holding your hand, and once he finished saying that he kissed your hand and, looked deeply in your eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend. And I love you to. I was just to scared to say anything." You said with a huge grin on your face. You couldn't be any more happier in your whole life than you are now. You just found yourself looking into his bright green enchanted eyes and founded that you were happy for the first time in your life. You got yourself a boyfriend and not any boyfriend a sweet, kind and someone who'll fight for your life if your in danger. You have Kurama.

"Why don't we walk home togethere and tell everyone the good news kay?" He said taking your hand in his again and kissed your cheek. You started to blushed so bad you looked like a red tomato.

"Okay." You answered and held his hand and started to walk the rest of the way home holding eachother's hands. Once you both arrived and opened the doors you saw everyone watching television and eating popcorn. Well besides Hiei he was just sitting on the window sil and looking out the window. You knew Hiei was strange but, you also felt that Hiei might have been the reason Kurama was there when he was. So, you knew you'd have to thank him for what he did. "Hey, guys we're back!" The guys all looked at you besides Hiei who just kcept looking outside.

"Man what's up Sandy? I mean you look really happy. And you to Kurama. What's gotten into you to?" Kuwabara said acting stupid like he didn't know we liked eachother or anything.

"We're going out now Kuwabara. But, I'm sure you already knew about this right?" Kurama asked him sighing.

"Yup. Sorry man but, Kekio told me everything and plus we knew Sandy liked you by the way you asked about her Kurama. You talk about Sandy 24/7 so, it was obvius that you both liked eachother. But, from the most part Hiei read your minds and told us." Yusuke said smirking.

"You baka's I only did that so you'd both stut, the h*** up. So, I had to. Besides it was to easy to know, it'd take a idiot like Kuwabara to not know." Hiei said not even turning around to look at them.

"Ok, so how long did you guys know?" Kurama asked them all.

"I'll say since two weeks ago." kuwabara answered with a gin.

"TWO WEEKS AGO!!" You said shocked that they knew that long and not once said anything. You knew how Yusuke and Kuwabara can't keep a sercet no matter what. That's how Keiko found out from Yusuke and well is well Kuwabara and someone got the word towards Hiei. Who already knew.

"Any ways I'm going up stairs. Sandy would you be so kind to join me?" Kurama asked you while holding out his arm to you like a gentlman would.

"I'd be honored. thank you." You answered and took his arm and walked up stairs with him. He took you to his room which looked no different than last time you were in it. The room smelt of flowers. the walls were painted green, the carpet was red and he would have roses in some vases plus some other flowers to. His king bed had roses printed on it with green sheets spreaded on it. Only you didn't noticed that he actually had flower petals on it to.

But, now when you went to look at Kurama he had no, and I mean NO top on at ALL. He didn't even have pants on. Only his Boxers. You were shocked to see him that way. You didn't hink Kurama was like this but, you also knew that since he has Yoko in him he's not always the way he seems. But, you knew if your going to be with him you'll have to take things the way he likes it and get use to it. I mean I'll have a nice, kind gentleman and also a bad boy at once which can be a challenge but, that's the way your life always has been. You are scared but, your ready for anything. So, you start to walk over to him. He was shocked at first but, then his shock went away and he smiled sweetly at you. "Are you sure you want to do this Sandy? I won't if you don't want to. I really don't want to hurt you." He asked in a worried tone.

"No, I'll be fine plus. I want to. As long as it's you. I'm fine with it. Plus, it's nothing to all the fighting we had to go through. This'll be a fantastic adventure I don't want to miss. Just be gentle with me. I bruise easly kay?" You said back to him. He got up for a minute and closed the door and then came back to you. He gently layed you on your back.

"Don't worry I'll be really gently on my beauitful angel." He said and kissed your forehead then started to run his hands up your shirt while he started to plant butterfly kisses down your neck. You moaned while he played around with your breasts. While still playing with your breasts he went to your lips and licked the bottom lip then he started to kiss you. You start to kiss Kurama back while moaning in the kiss as well. Then while you two were kissing he sliped off your shirt. Now he goes to nibble on your neck which makes you moan as well. He starts to grin as well. He then grined and moved a hand slowly down your stomach towards your pants. He starts to unzip your jeans and unbeltcal it while still nibbling on your neck. Then before you knew it your pants were off as well. But, thats when you decided it was your turn to be on top so, you fliped him over so, you could be on top as you smiled down at him. "Sorry but, I beileve its my turn now." You said while starting to kiss his lips.

He moaned into it. "Sure I....don't.....mind." He answered moaning as you moved your way to his neck and started to butterfly kiss his neck as well. You wanted to make him feel as good as he made you. So, you hoped at your doing your job. You even surprised yourself just how you knew what you were doing but, after a while you didn't notice because, you were liking it. Now you started to kiss up and down his neck. Which seemed to make you smirk because you could see he was liking it as his moaning provided pleasure on your side as well as his. But, then you started to slid your hand into his boxers and you grabed his cock and started to rub it while he moaned louder. Then you began to slid his boxers bown. And that's when you put your mouth on the head of it, as you began to gave him a blow job and got some seaman in your mouth which you licked it all off his cock. But, thats when he got on top of you and made you go under him. "Looks like its my turn again." He says and starts to take off your bra and began to creased your breasts again only this time you moan more pleasureable. He smiled down at you and went to kiss you on your lips deeply and with lots of passion. And you kissed him back and made it deeper by wraping your arms around him. While he was kissing you more he started to slid two figures down your panties and put them on your clit and moving them fastly in and out of your clit. Which made you moan loudly in the kiss. With his other hand he slid the panties down your legs and droped them on the floor. Then he kcept sliding his two fingures in little by little and taking them back out to give her pleasure. Then once your hole got a little bigger and once you got used to his fingures going inside he bent down on you readying himself to enter you. But, stoped before doing so. "Are you really sure you want to go through with this Sandy? I can stop right now and countiue when you feel more ready or confortable. I don't mind." He asked you lovingly not wanting to force you or hurt you in any way.

"No Kurama I'll be fine I promise and if it really hurts I'll let you know then you can pull out kay?" You said looking at him seriously because, you knew he won't beileve you unless your sure.

"Ok, but, if you don't like it and you want me to stop I'll pull out ok?" He said making sure your REALLY ok with it.

"Yes, I'm sure Kurama. Now I want you to trust me when I say I'm ready ok. You said putting your hand on his cheek and ceressing it.

"Okay, I beileve you. I always did. I just didn't want to hurt you." He said and took your other hand and wraped them both around his neck and you put the one that you used to crese his cheek around his neck as well. "Ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. And don't worry I'll be fine." You answered kissing him on the forehead. And he started to enter you slowly while you griped on his neck a little harder. It really did hurt like you couldn't believe. it was like you were being riped apart from your insides as it also burned like a volcano erupting inside you. But, you didn't want to tell him cause then Kurama would have stoped.

"Do you want me to stop Sandy?" He asked worried from the way you look.

"No...keep going..its only a little...bit of pain no..biggie." You said through your deep breaths from the pain. You knew it really hurted and was ripping your insides apart but, it was only the pussy that was hurting because, he was pushing his big manhold inside your small pussy and making it wider. So, after some, time you started to get use to the pain and it turned into pleasure and fun. It didn't bother you anymore that you only moaned with plessure from the feeling and bliss of it all. Then after half an hour of pleasure and bliss he finially got all the ways inside of you. Only he didn't cum in you. He wanted to wait before doing that to you. So he pulled out of you and fell on the side of you and then Kurama wraped an arm arounded you pulling you on top of him. You rested your head on his chest. "I love you Kurama. With all my heart." You said taking his hand and kissing it.

"I love you to Sandy. And I'll protect you with my life. I'd die for you and I love you more than the sun, moon and the stars." He said holding you closer to him and you both drifted off to slumber land.


End file.
